Don t touch me
by nilaea
Summary: .:MADD:. Nach ihrer Entlassung aus St. Mungos hat Minerva mit ihren Schmerzen zu kämpfen...und mit ihren Gefühlen, als ihr ein Freund helfen will...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hier mal wieder ein kleiner Oneshot, der mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen hat, bis ich ihn fertig geschrieben hab :) Meine Muse hat eben ihren eigenen Kopf. Ist irgendwie anders geworden als ich dachte, aber vl gefällts ja dem ein oder anderen =)  
(wer eine Review dalässt, kriegt nen Keks...und ne umarmung ^^)

* * *

_Don´t touch me_

Minerva stützte sich schwer auf ihren Gehstock und blieb am oberen Ende der Treppe keuchend stehen. Was ihr früher so leicht gefallen war, stellte nun eine Herausforderung dar, und sei es auch nur der Weg von der Großen Halle zu ihren Räumen.

Als ihr Atem sich wieder beruhigt hatte, nahm sie die nächste Treppe und gelangte endlich an den Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters markierte.

„Säuredrops."

Die steile Wendeltreppe erschien und die Bürotür öffnete sich noch bevor sie anklopfen konnte.

„Ah, Minerva, nimm ruhig schon Platz. Ich muss nur noch diesen Brief zu Ende schreiben, dann können wir Schach spielen."

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb eifrig auf eine Pergamentrolle. Minerva lehnte ihren Stock an einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin und trat mit unsicheren Schritten an eines der großen Fenster, wo sie sich am Rahmen festhalten musste.

Es war nichts zu hören, nur das leise Knacken des Holzes und das Geräusch der Feder auf dem Papier durchdrangen die Stille. Minerva starrte gedankenverloren auf das dunkler werdende Schulgelände hinab und dachte wehmütig an die langen Spaziergänge um den See. In ihrem derzeitigen Zustand war sie froh, wenn sie es ohne Atemnot von Raum zu Raum schaffte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Minerva?", murmelte eine Stimme dicht hinter ihr. Albus war aufgestanden und legte nun eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ja, natürlich.", antwortete sie leise. Als seine Hand ihre Schulter berührte, zuckte sie zusammen und befreite sich von ihr.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht…", stammelte er unsicher, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst und trat einen Schritt zurück. Minerva sah in der Spiegelung des Fensters, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, es ist nur so…es tut weh.", sagte sie leise und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Du hast Schmerzen?", fragte er überrascht. Minerva konnte ein widerwilliges Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.

„Nein, vier Schockzauber hinterlassen selbstverständlich weder Spuren noch Schmerzen!"

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann spürte sie, dass er wieder näher kam und sich schließlich neben sie stellte.

„Verzeih mir, ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Wo hast du überall Schmerzen?"

Sie spürte seinen Blick, sah jedoch weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

„Meine Brust brennt bei jeder Bewegung…und mein Rücken, insbesondere meine Schultern sind völlig verspannt, weil ich mich mit dem Stock immer nur einseitig belaste…", antwortete sie abwesend.

Nach einem weiteren Moment der Stille spürte sie seine Hand ganz sanft auf ihrem Arm, bemüht, ihr auf keinen Fall wehzutun.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du solche Schmerzen hast, Minerva?", hauchte er besorgt.

Sie spürte ihre Augen feucht werden und schluckte schwer.

„Weil ich…ich habe versagt, ich habe die Schule im Stich gelassen, ich habe deine Bitte nicht erfüllen können…was sind schon ein paar Schmerzen gegen die Tatsache, dass ich dein Vertrauen verloren habe?"

Vereinzelte Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, sie hatte endlich ausgesprochen, was ihr seit ihrer Entlassung aus St. Mungo schwer auf der Seele lag.

„Minerva!" Seine Hand auf ihrem Arm verstärkte für ein paar Sekunden ihren Griff, ließ aber sofort wieder locker.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du jemals mein Vertrauen verlieren könntest? Du hast meine Schule verteidigt, wie es sonst noch nie jemand für mich getan hat…das bedeutet mir sehr viel, vielleicht hätte ich dir das sagen sollen."

Sie schwieg, noch immer nicht überzeugt, doch ihre Tränen versiegten. Albus nahm seine Hand von ihrem Arm und beobachtete ihr Gesicht.

„Warst du schon bei Poppy?", fragte er schließlich.

Minerva nickte.

„Sie hat mir eine Salbe gegen das Brennen gegeben, aber die Verspannungen habe ich noch nicht so lange…"

„Lass mich mal etwas versuchen…", murmelte er abwesend und trat hinter sie. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und musterte die Spiegelung ihres Gesichts.

„Tut das schon weh?"

„Es geht."

Langsam fing er an, ihre Schultern zu massieren. Er übte kaum Druck aus, und doch spürte er sie unter seinen Fingern erzittern. Im Fenster sah er, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, doch ob aus Entspannung oder Schmerz vermochte er nicht zu sagen.

Albus versuchte sich auf ihre verspannten Muskeln zu konzentrieren, doch er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag ungewollt beschleunigte. Obwohl er nur den Stoff ihrer Roben unter seinen Fingern fühlte, konnte er sich seinen Gefühlen für sie nicht völlig entziehen.

Minerva genoss die Massage, auch wenn ihre gezerrten Muskeln lautstrak protestierten. Als er jedoch den Druck leicht erhöhte und seine Daumen über ihren Nacken streiften, krampften sich ihre Fingern in den Fensterrahmen.

„Albus…", keuchte sie auf und merkte, wie er erstarrte. Einen Moment war es still und Albus hörte sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmern; war er zu weit gegangen?

„Du tust mir weh…", flüsterte sie mit hochroten Wangen. Er zog seine Hände augenblicklich von ihr und senkte beschämt seinen Blick. Minerva sah es und drehte sich das erste Mal direkt zu ihm um.

„Es tut mir Leid, Minerva…ich wollte nur helfen…", sagte er heiser.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie leise und mied seine Augen. Ihr Herz pochte laut und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie zu viel Nähe nicht ertragen würde.

„Würdest du mir meinen Stock geben, bitte?"

Überrascht sah er auf.

„Minerva, ich…bitte geh jetzt nicht, es tut mir wirklich Leid…"

Sie schluckte schwer und sah weiterhin stur zu Boden. Als Albus merkte, dass sie nicht antworten würde, legte er seine Hand sanft an ihre Wange und hob ihr Gesicht an.

„Minerva…"

Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, befreite sie sich von seiner Berührung und humpelte an den Sessel, um ihren Gehstock zu greifen. An der Tür angekommen, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und merkte, dass er ihr gefolgt war und nun dicht vor ihr stand.

„Das nächste Mal sagst du mir, wenn du Schmerzen hast."

Es war eine Bitte, keine Frage, und Minerva nickte schwach.

Sie sah ihn an, doch es war, als ob ein Sturm in seinen eisblauen Augen tobte. Wie in Zeitlupe beugte er sich zu ihr, und für einen wundervollen Moment war Minerva sich sicher, dass er sie küssen würde.

Albus umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen warmen Händen und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Er verweilte eine Sekunde länger als nötig, doch als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen.

Als Minerva wieder seinen Blick erwiderte, kämpfte sie gegen ihre aufsteigenden Tränen an; wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass er sie küssen würde?

Albus sah ihre Tränen und verfluchte sich innerlich. Er hatte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten können, doch der Ausdruck ihrer Augen verriet ihm, wie falsch sein unschuldiger Kuss gewesen sein musste.

„Gute Nacht, Albus.", hauchte sie und drehte sich mühsam um. Als die Tür hinter ihr zufiel, lehnte Albus seine Stirn gegen das kühle Holz und seufzte herzzerreißend.

„Gute Nacht, meine liebe Minerva."

Nie würde er vergessen, wie sich ihre Haut unter seinen Lippen anfühlte.

* * *

The End....eigentlich. Denn für Udonna, die sich so sehr ein Happy End gewünscht hat, hab ich eins gemacht :) Wer also mit diesem Ende nicht zufrieden ist, kann Kapitel 2 lesen...wer schon zufrieden ist, kann auch hier aufhören ^^


	2. Happy End

A/N: So, hier nun das versprochene Happy End *Udonna zuzwinker* (Du weißt dass dies für dich ist ^^). Ist nicht halb so gut geworden wie ichs mir gewünscht hab, aber besser bekomm ichs nicht hin - nicht nachdem das erste Kapitel so geendet hat. Zeitlich ein paar Stunden nach Kapitel 1, also noch am selben Abend. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)  
(Und ja, es ist tatsächlich ein Happy End, auch wenns erst nicht so scheint)

* * *

Fawkes zirpte empört und brachte Albus dazu, stehenzubleiben.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören, an sie zu denken…", seufzte er leise und strich über die weichen Federn des Phönixes.

Es war mittlerweile nach Mitternacht, doch Albus konnte keine Ruhe finden. Ihre Augen waren feucht gewesen, als sie gegangen war, vielleicht hatte er sie mehr verletzt als ihm klar war…Er musste jetzt zu ihr, sofort.

Das Schloss lag in Stille da, nur durch seine eiligen Schritte und das Rascheln seiner Roben durchbrochen. Endlich erreichte er ihre Räume und klopfte leise; erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass sie schon längst schlafen könnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit und Albus sah für eine Sekunde Minervas tränenüberströmtes Gesicht, bevor sie die Tür wieder zuschlug.

„Minerva…"

Er klopfte erneut, diesmal dringlicher.

„Minerva, bitte, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Es rührte sich nichts, und nach einigen Momenten der Unschlüssigkeit öffnete er die Tür. Er nutzte seine Position als Schulleiter nicht gern aus, doch in diesem Fall musste er es einfach tun.

„Minerva?", fragte er unsicher, als er eintrat. Sie stand am Fenster und hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, bitte, es tut mir Leid…"

Sie schluchzte leise auf bei seinen Worten, sodass er näher kam und sich neben sie stellte.

„Wirklich, es tut mir so sehr Leid, ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen…", sagte er leise und legte eine Hand vorsichtig auf ihren Arm.

Minerva erbebte, als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte klar wurde. Neue Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, und Albus fühlte ihr Zittern unter seinen Fingern.

„Diesen Moment kannst du mir nicht mehr nehmen.", flüsterte sie heiser, und Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.

Sanft, aber bestimmt drehte er sie zu sich und legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn, um ihren Blick aufzufangen. Er erschrak bei all der Trauer und dem Schmerz, den er in ihren grünen Augen fand.

Ein Moment der Ewigkeit verstrich zwischen ihnen, und Albus fasste einen Entschluss. Hier und Jetzt würde er seinem Schicksal entgegentreten.

Unendlich langsam beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie, so zart, dass es kaum zu spüren war. Als er merkte, dass sie nicht reagierte, zog er sich wieder zurück und holte tief Luft, während sein Herz schmerzhaft in seiner Brust pochte.

„Ich verstehe, ich…", setzte er an, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Warum…warum hast du das getan?"

Ihre Stimme zitterte und brach, doch er hörte sie.

Er konnte nicht lügen, nicht, wenn sie so hilflos vor ihm stand…er musste es ihr sagen, selbst wenn er damit ihre Freundschaft verlor.

„Ich liebe dich."

Seine Worte hingen schwer im Raum, als wäre das Schloss selbst angesichts dieses Geständnisses verstummt.

„Was…wie?", keuchte sie, und Albus schloss die Augen, um seine Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich liebe dich, Minerva."

„Oh Merlin…", entfuhr es ihr, bevor sie ihre Hand auf ihren Mund presste.

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder, doch jegliches Funkeln war erloschen.

„Ich gehe wohl besser…"

Er verstummte, als er ihre Hand auf seiner Wange spürte und sie näher kommen sah. Vorsichtig und zärtlich küsste sie ihn und spürte, wie er plötzlich reagierte, antwortete, und aus den ersten zögerlichen Berührungen wurde ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

Atemlos beendete er den Kuss und zog sie in seine Arme; Minerva vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

„Heißt dass…ich meine…", fragte er leise und unsicher, und Minerva hob den Kopf, um ihn direkt ansehen zu können.

„Ich liebe dich."

Und sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn, in seine Arme, wo sie wirklich hingehörte.

* * *


End file.
